Tecnicas y Armas
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Lista de Tecnicas, Armas y Objetos de mis diferentes fics con sus respectivos dueños y explicando sus capacidades para aquellos que no las entienden. Nota: cualquiera puede usarlas si quiere sin mi permiso, solo es cosa de que al menos me avisen para ver sus fics.


La Llave del Rey es una legendaria espada corta creada por Naruto Okami. Está imbuida con la habilidad de Juryokuido del Noryokugan que en su mayor potencial le permite viajar en el tiempo e incluso acceder a realidades paralelas. Utiliza esta espada para acceder a un espacio que le permite usar una técnica que él llama el **Arsenal del Rey .**

A pesar de ser una espada, es muy inusual en apariencia, se asemeja a una llave de oro con un gran mango y guardia.

 **Función:**

Esta espada funciona como una forma de abrir una puerta de entrada al **Arsenal del Rey,** que permite a su dueños usar cualquier arma que a observado. Él es capaz de replicar un arma hasta su apariencia y efectos exactos tirando de una realidad paralela. Utiliza su técnica del Ojo del Tiempo y el Análisis Estructural para revelar instantáneamente el origen de cualquier arma u objeto que mire, antes de almacenarlo en un espacio alternativo, para siempre agregado a su arsenal.

 **Utilización:**

Para usar el arma, Okami apuñalaría con el arma en el aire o cortaría el aire. Esto conectaría esta dimensión con la de la realidad paralela de una sola manera. Al tener esta capacidad de acceder a una realidad paralela, le permite utilizar un número infinito de armas para diferentes épocas. En cualquier momento dado, puede disparar las armas a los oponentes, casi como balas, pudiendo cambiar su posición a mitad del vuelo.

Se dice que bloquear todas las armas es casi imposible, y es extremadamente imprudente hacerlo si no se conocen sus efectos. Si un arma falla a su objetivo, puede recuperarlo de inmediato en el Arsenal del Rey abriendo un portal de una sola dirección alrededor del arma.

…

 **Yurokaze**

Pesadilla realizó personalmente las modificaciones a la cuchilla usando varios metales que encontró en sus viajes y el calor de sus propias llamas más fuertes. Esta espada se asemeja a un O-Katana japonés y tiene una hoja única que emite un tono rojo carmesí. Se llamaba Viento Nocturno.

Esta cuchilla es lo suficientemente afilada que cuando se corta deja atrás rayas rojas detrás de donde se balanceó. Esta espada también es extremadamente durable y es capaz de cortar casi cualquier sustancia, sin desgaste en la propia cuchilla. Con Darkness al supervisar la recreación de esta Hoja, se describió que ya no solo cortaba, sino que podía cortar y hacer daño a nivel molecular. Al principio debido a las batallas constantes e inexperiencia Pesadilla se encontró a sí mismo sobreviviendo gracias a la espada, ya que vio más y más acción en estas peleas a menudo interminables que comenzaron a oxidarse y aburrirse de haber disfrutado de tanta sangre a lo largo del tiempo.

Años más tarde, con billones de mundos extintos, Pesadilla mejoraría y mejoraría la espada recreando los sólidos materiales de los Receptores de Chakra. Dada a la mismísima diosa del inframundo Izanami, esta espada fue forjada por los fuegos que existieron en las profundidades del inframundo del Reino del Yomi, donde Izanami tomó e inundó la hoja con una porción del alma de su creador.

Esta espada en el momento del combate que ha visto aún tiene que encontrar un material que no pueda atravesar y que no se haya roto.

La espada fue mejorada en gran medida por el hecho de que se forjó fuego en los pozos más profundos del Yomi y una parte del alma del Ootsutsuki más fuerte. Al igual que el resplandor rojo de los ojos de Naruto en forma demoniaca, la hoja de la espada se ha forjado en el color carmesí dando a la hoja su característico tono rojo misterioso. El proceso exacto de cómo se logró esto aún no se ha abordado, pero Pesadilla a menudo bromea y dice que era de la sangre sobrante se había filtrado tan profundamente en la cuchilla que quedo de ese color. Esta espada tiene un profundo valor sentimental para Pesadilla y simboliza su vida pasada y su vida futura. En Konoha vivió y murió con la espada, se convirtió en sus palabras, su juicio, su protección y en esos días oscuros se convirtió en lo único en lo que podía confiar. Cuando Pesadilla finalmente encontró su nueva vida y libertad, rehízo la espada para experimentar un renacimiento propio y dándole una nueva apariencia.

La nueva apariencia de la espada para él representa el renacimiento, pero el tono rojo de la espada representa la sangre de otros que tuvo que arrojar solo para asegurarse de que no fue su sangre la que se derramó y su don de la vida le fue quitada. La espada lo representa en la forma en que una vez vio el mundo en el que vivía y el mundo que esperaba, sin embargo con su nueva espada representó cortar y grabar su nombre en la historia a su manera. Cuando Pesadilla completó su viaje como un Destructor y se convirtió en el más poderoso Ootsutsuki, el arma fue entregada y confiada a sin embargo, con su nueva espada representó cortar y grabar su nombre en la historia de todo.

…

 **Kokkai no Yumi**

 _ **"No existe un arma que pueda resistir el poder que es mi Kokkai no Yumi. Es un arma forjada por mi alma imperial. Este arco representa todo lo que soy. Y así, no hay nada que pueda detener mis flechas. nada que pueda retener mi ambición. No. Este arco es el puente que transforma mis sue**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **os en realidad. ¡Soy el y es yo! "**_

El Kokkai no Yumi (Arco de Ceniza de Hueso) es un arco único creado a partir del cuerpo de Kimimaro Kaguya . Es la materialización del alma de Kimimaro. La representación física del Kaguya. La representación física de sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Sin embargo, el Kokkai no Yumi no es un solo arco sino un símbolo. Un nombre colectivo para los diversos arcos que le pertenecen a Naruto. No puede ser destruido ni robado. Si está roto, él puede sanarlo. Si se cae, Naruto puede llamarlo a su comando. Este arco se crea con el cadáver de un gran guerrero caído. Quienes lo tocan pueden sentir su presencia.

Capaz de leer el mismo plano de su existencia. A pesar de haber sido creado a partir de huesos, el Kokkai no Yumi es obsidiana con crestas ásperas, terminaciones puntiagudas y puntas extremadamente afiladas al final de cada extremidad. Un arco complejo. Estos consejos están teñidos de color carmesí con la propia sangre de Okami para fortificar los huesos.

Se encuentra a alrededor de 5 pies de altura con sus extremidades llegando a la longitud de sus brazos. A pesar de su textura y apariencia metálica, el Kokkai no Yumi en realidad esta hecho de huesos.

Su don heredado sobre el **Shikotsumyaku** le ha otorgado una dureza y un nivel de fuerza superiores a los del oro, pero lo suficientemente flexible como para doblarse cuando se dispara.

El Kokkai no Yumi de Okami es conocido por ser capaz de atravesar fácilmente armamento metálico. Todo antes de que sea perforado por sus extremidades y flechas. Su composición fue muy confusa durante la primera batalla de Naruto contra un Shinobi que controlaba el magnetismo.

Había intentado controlar el arco y lo encontró imposible. Fue entonces cuando Okami reveló su verdadera configuración. También es el primer arco en utilizar diseños basados en Recurve en lugar de diseños de arco largo tradicionales. Hacerlo así le otorga un aumento de impulso tanto en velocidad natural como en fuerza.

Sin la adición del control de viento de Naruto. Las flechas pueden perforar fácilmente acero y volar distancias increíbles sin perder altura. Okami puede hacer fluir su Energía Cósmica a través de su arco, haciendo que las extremidades de sus extremidades creen una compleja obra de cuerdas compuesta exclusivamente de energía entre los dos.

Viaja a través de dos orbes llenos de sangre que están conectados a la proa. A partir de él, se unen más cuerdas hacia adentro antes de formar una sola cuerda de sorteo entre los dos orbes carmesí.

El complejo trabajo de cuerdas compensa la increíble altura del arco al acortar su longitud mientras se percibe una tensión infinita. Al hacerlo, Okami puede utilizar un método específico que dispara flechas con fortalezas inigualables. El poder especial de Kokkai no Yumi es haciendo que los extremos de sus extremidades creen un complejo trabajo de cuerdas compuesto exclusivamente de energía entre los dos.

Viaja a través de dos orbes llenos de sangre que están conectados a la proa. A partir de él, se unen más cuerdas hacia adentro antes de formar una sola cuerda de sorteo entre los dos orbes carmesí. El complejo trabajo de cuerdas compensa la increíble altura del arco al acortar su longitud mientras se percibe que se percibe una tensión infinita. Al hacerlo, Naruto puede utilizar un método específico que dispara flechas con fortalezas inigualables. El poder especial de Kokkai no Yumi es Mugen Inryou (Lanzamiento de Peso Infinito)

Al retroceder, Naruto cambia sus propiedades de subprocesos, por lo que tiene un peso de extracción de 0 lb. Esto permite un ataque instantáneo que se mueve más rápido de lo que un ojo puede seguir. Incluso los ojos dotados no pueden rastrear sus movimientos. Antes del lanzamiento, Naruto cambia instantáneamente sus propiedades de hilos una vez más. A la cuerda se le da un aumento inimaginable de la tensión, elevando su peso de extracción de 0 lb a un peso de sorteo inigualable; Completamente controlado por su voluntad.

El valor más bajo de Okami supera fácilmente las toneladas, lo que le da un peso ilimitado e infinito dependiendo únicamente de su voluntad y la situación. Este control absoluto sobre el peso del sorteo de su arco le permite a Naruto manipular la fuerza de sus flechas. Pueden atravesar defensas absolutas, causar daños catastróficos o simplemente clavar un objeto en una pared. La velocidad con que Naruto puede realizar estas conversiones es subconsciente lo que hace que sea similar a un orden entre nervios. Permitiéndole disparar cinco flechas diferentes a velocidades completamente diferentes más rápido que el parpadeo de un Shinobi.

…

 **Trishula**

El Chūrishuru (Trishula, Centro de la Razón en el Gran Caudal) es un arma muy singular creada por Naruto Okami. Tiene poder para atacar la mente, el cuerpo y el alma, todo a la vez.

Debido a este efecto único, al atacar una parte del cuerpo, el brazo derecho, por ejemplo, el brazo, el alma del brazo y las mentes controlan sobre él, junto con los recuerdos del brazo también se corta, es decir, incluso si el brazo se regenera , no puede funcionar en absoluto debido a la falta de un alma y la falta de recuerdos sobre el brazo en sí, ya que el cuerpo piensa que nunca se formó con el brazo. Impide su recuperación y es funcional en el pasado, presente y futuro, lo que significa que dicho artículo en cuestión está condenado. Se puede usar para efectos devastadores cuando se usa en técnicas lanzadas por el oponente. Simplemente emitiendo una barra desde el arma, o entrando en contacto, espiritual, mental o físicamente, con una técnica emitido por el oponente, dicha técnica será borrada de la existencia, anulado incluso desde la mente del invocador, causando que no puedan utilizarlo de nuevo.

Su verdadera naturaleza reside en la creación, el mantenimiento y la destrucción, así como en el pasado, presente y futuro.

Creación - Usando su propiedad de "creación", el usuario es capaz de crear sustancias y darle formas que luego puede usar para mejorarse a sí mismo.

Mantenimiento - Usando su propiedad de "mantener", el usuario es capaz de alterar el material o la composición de algo; haciéndolo mejor o peor, según la voluntad del usuario. Por ejemplo, el objetivo tiene una espada más dura que la armadura del usuario, lo que significa que la armadura de los usuarios no se resistirá mucho. Al mantener los objetivos de la espada, el usuario puede cambiar el material que lo compone, por lo que es inferior a la armadura de los usuarios o incluso al cuerpo de los usuarios. Independientemente de la decisión del usuario sobre el objetivo, contacto requerido.

Destrucción: usando su propiedad de "destrucción", el usuario es capaz de destruir sustancia y forma con respecto a su objetivo, o cualquier cosa que el objetivo posea.

Pasado - Representando el "pasado", el usuario puede hacer que la historia se repita, haciendo que el objetivo use una técnica que antes usaba.

Presente: representando el "Presente", el usuario puede hacer que el objetivo posponga las cosas, continuando en una determinada mentalidad, independientemente del resultado. El oponente sin saberlo intentará resolver el mismo problema con una solución que no funcionó antes, sin saber que no funcionará.

Futuro: representando el "futuro", el usuario puede manipular los resultados relacionados con el futuro del objetivo. Al entrar en contacto con el objetivo, el usuario puede anular una acción en el futuro del objetivo, como una técnica que utilizará, haciendo que no se forme dicha técnica.

…

 **Jōgourami**

Jōgourami (Lamentando los malos hábitos del bebedor) es, sin duda, el arma principal de elección para el Proveedor del Brebaje del Diablo (Akuma-Jō-Tsukuri-Motsu no Go-Mochiiru-Tatsu ) y también es su posesión personal más usada.

La creación de esta calabaza tiene sus raíces derivadas de una combinación del legendario Kohaku no Jōhei y el reverenciado Benihisago. Cuando fue creado por primera vez por el semidemonio durante su destierro de la Tierra de los Demonios, él y los que lo presenciaron lo consideraron un rostro de perfecta artesanía. A Naruto siempre le gustaron las artes cerveceras desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para participar e incluso percibir su creación.

Eligió el camino de la bebida no solo desde un punto de vista filosófico, sino que también lo eligió debido al potencial inexplorado de crearlo. A pesar de que disfrutó el acto de beber mezclas profundas de frutas, especias, vinos, entre otras cosas, transportar lotes durante sus viajes resultó ser una molestia. Por lo tanto, pensó mucho en crear una jarra que pudiese contener varias cantidades de su bebida, y que pudiera usarla como arma.

Dentro de la Tierra de Demonios, la pregunta "¿podría el Jōgourami crear cualquier bebida?"

Esa pregunta ha agitado la mente de sus habitantes y Shinobis filosóficos que conocen sobre él, sin embargo, es una pregunta que solo puede ser respondida por su creador.

Desde el exterior, la calabaza mística aparece cubierta de escamas de aguamarina que en realidad provienen de una criatura legendaria que se ha convertido en su piel, la Hidra de Shuten Dōji.

La resistencia primaria de las calabazas a la naturaleza de los Chakras elementales parece haber surgido de estas escamas legendarias. Naruto cosechó laboriosamente las escamas del cuerpo principal de la Hidra una vez que ya había sido capturada.

Las escamas tuvieron que hervirse durante 12 horas y luego coserse juntas para formar la carcasa externa. A partir de aquí, las escamas de hidra se cementaron a la carcasa de cuero que rodea la calabaza y se estiró durante tres días. El proceso de recolección junto con la unión de las escamas a la base de calabaza tomó aproximadamente varios días, pero como puede ver, la paciencia valió la pena la admiración. Las astillas de la cola de la Hidra se adornaron a lo largo de cada mitad de la calabaza para proporcionar una estética y profundidad mejoradas. La calabaza parece imitar los movimientos de la respiración para confundir aún más a aquellos que dan testimonio de ello.

Al igual que Samehada, la calabaza muestra un afecto pertinente hacia su dueño, Naruto Okami y, como un guiño a la espada, la calabaza también se vuelve más amenazante ya que produce más Chakra oscuro y energía natural oscura.

La calabaza es única entre otras armas, ya que de hecho comparte la firma de energía demoniaca de Okami. Como tal, se puede deducir que esta arma es de hecho sensible en la naturaleza. La calabaza mística comparte el Youki oscuro de Naruto y la de hacia la energía natural.

En un aspecto inusual, la calabaza amplifica los pensamientos negativos y la intención malvada en los que están cerca y usa esta energía negativa para producir Youki oscuro.

En el caso de que sea incapaz de producir Youki oscuro a través de un intento negativo o a través de la absorción de emociones, la calabaza procesará la energía ambiental natural en su contraparte negativa, que puede usarse para amplificar las habilidades de su usuario. El Youki oscuro producido por el Jōgourami es comparable al Chakra oscuro del Cero Colas. Por lo tanto, incluso si Naruto gasta su suministro actual de energía, puede obtener más fácilmente de la calabaza. La durabilidad de la calabaza es comparable a la de las sustancias orgánicas más fuertes. Al igual que el Kohaku no Jōhei, el Jōgourami es capaz de una poderosa succión que afecta a aquellos que no sean si usuario al no querer atraerlos hacia el sake divino dentro de la jarra.

Los oponentes pueden ser atraídos por la succión infalible causada por la calabaza simplemente al canalizar el Youki de Okami. El método funciona contra cualquier forma de obstáculos, independientemente de su tamaño, sin embargo, el proceso de succión lleva más tiempo para un oponente más grande.

Dentro de la calabaza se encuentra un sistema de runas de almacenamiento perfecto que permite a Naruto almacenar cantidades poco realistas de sus diversas infusiones en un contenedor de almacenamiento.

Tiene dentro desde la bebida más sagrada hasta el licor más demoniaco. Con millones de infusiones de billones de frutas.

Cuando compartió uno de los vinos dentro de la calabaza con su amigo Sannoto, este declaro que aquel vino no podía ni ser creado por los dioses.

…

 **Frijoles de Vigor**

Los frijoles de Vigor son un tipo muy raro de frijol que solo crece en el suelo fértil de Atoreon. Estos frijoles son muy valiosos y no se pueden cultivar en ningún otro planeta. Los que viven de Atoreon también son los únicos que saben cómo cultivar y cultivar y mantenerlo en secreto de los demás.

Debido a la Veta Eterna y la tierra fértil, los granos están infundidos con una increíble cantidad de energía física. Solo necesitando comer uno, si es consumido, el consumidor sentirá una ráfaga de energía física directa a través de su cuerpo aumentando todos sus sentidos y capacidades físicas por un corto tiempo. Además, los frijoles pueden restablecer instantáneamente todo el chakra y la resistencia, así como también curar cualquier lesión sostenida además de las extremidades cortadas para rejuvenecer por completo al consumidor con toda su fuerza. Una vez que se consume uno, el consumidor no necesita comer durante tres días, ya que uno llena completamente el estómago.

Esta es una herramienta que se ve comúnmente entre los Shinobi y los aldeanos de Atoreon.

…

 **Shigeto Yumi**

Shigeto Yumi no es un arco destinado a propósitos ofensivos. Sus flechas carecen de la capacidad de infligir daño y simplemente pasarán a través de objetos físicos. En cambio, Shigeto Yumi es un arma de subyugación en lugar de destrucción.

Shigeto Yumi es un arco sin un carcaj y sin flechas físicas ya que no usa las flechas osteocinéticas usuales de su contraparte. En cambio, conjura flechas energizadas cuando Naruto las crea.

Aunque las flechas vuelan a una velocidad impresionante y cubren una distancia considerable, palidecen en comparación con las flechas del Kokkai no Yumi o Zengenkyū.

Un arco cuyo poder cruzaría fácilmente la totalidad de Kaze no Kuni en cuestión de segundos. Pero es una deficiencia en los tallos de poder iniciales de Shigeto Yumi que tiene un propósito completamente diferente.

Una vez que una flecha atraviesa un objetivo viviente, una inmensa influencia de Okami se implanta profundamente en ellos, abrumando temporalmente a su conciencia y permitiéndole manipularlos como lo desee.

En lugar de recuerdos o experiencias falsas, simplemente se someten a él.

En lo profundo del subconsciente humano hay una pequeña razón para rendirse. Para servir a los que están a su alrededor. El Shigeto Yumi encuentra esta razón y la amplifica a niveles que no pueden ser ignorados.

Enfocando su sed de rendirse y servir a Okami. Y estas razones son todas verdaderas. Ya sea por su poder, su impulso o sus ambiciones.

También puede sellar su voluntad dentro del subconsciente de su objetivo de una manera similar a una bestia de cola. Permitiendo una activación retrasada, donde tendrán la influencia continua de Naruto guiando subconscientemente sus acciones hasta que esté listo para manipularlas.

Los ejércitos se volverán contra sus generales, países que traicionan a sus líderes e incluso amantes matándose unos a otros. Las flechas sellan una pieza de Naruto dentro de sus objetivos. Su personalidad. Su creencia. Su ideología.

Caen bajo el dominio de un rey o, en mejores términos, aquellos que están debajo de él finalmente pueden ver el Mandato del Cielo inculcado en la esencia de Naruto y tal reconocimiento lo reconocen como un emperador.

Aquellos que poseen voluntades inquebrantables son capaces de resistir la increíble influencia de Shigeto Yumi. Sin embargo, seguirán sintiendo el empuje de Naruto hasta que sea expulsado de su cuerpo.

Tal efecto puede causar un cambio leve en el comportamiento que le dará a Naruto la oportunidad perfecta de atacar.

…

 **Zengenkyū**

Zengenkyū (Arco Omnipresente) es un arco único creado por Naruto Okami mediante el uso de su Noryokugan.

Debido a la naturaleza de su creación, Zengenkyū puede disparar flechas a una dirección a discreción del usuario, antes de ir instantáneamente de otra dirección de la elección del usuario para alcanzar el objetivo. Los usuarios pueden multiplicar las flechas en cualquier momento durante su función debido a su diseño único. Debido sus flechas de construcción única, no tiene ningún inconveniente de peso asociado con ellas y teóricamente puede disparar con cualquier cantidad de fuerza, desde unas cuantas libras hasta miles o más y más allá, lo que permite transsónicos, subsónicos y mayores velocidades de vuelo.

Sus flechas son únicas en el sentido de que son de naturaleza taquiónica y pueden viajar más rápido que la luz, alcanzando el objetivo instantáneamente. Mantienen su impulso en vuelo y después de alcanzar un objetivo, aseguran la penetración. Luego, las flechas simplemente desaparecen de la existencia.

…

 **Senmoku**

Senmoku (木, 木, Árbol Ermitaño ) o "Corazón de la Naturaleza" (天地 心 臓, Tenchishinzō) es una especie única de árbol cultivado por Ootsutsuki Naruto y que posteriormente descubrió que vivía naturalmente en la Tierra del Plasma .

Senmoku es un árbol único que se alimenta de forma natural y almacena energía natural y Chakra en su propio grano de madera, corteza y hojas. Los árboles de Senmoku se distinguen por su corteza de color marrón claro y sus hojas blancas. Tras la inspección del árbol, su color natural de deja negro como la brea, lo que le permite absorber toda la luz reflejada en ellos, lo que le permite convertirlo en energía mediante la fotosíntesis. Sus raíces penetran profundamente en el suelo y abarcan un radio de un kilómetro, buscando vincularse con otros árboles de su tipo, acumulando naturalmente un depósito masivo de energía natural, dentro de sí mismo y alrededor de la base de los árboles y sus raíces. Esto también hace que la Tierra del Plasma sea ideal para entrenar a los Sabios. Esta energía natural es conocida por sanar el daño al medio ambiente más rápido que los ambientes normales, y es tan eficiente en una parte de la tierra que recibió el sobrenombre de Bioma de Regeneración.

Las hojas se usan para hacer suministros médicos extremadamente efectivos, mientras que la madera se usa para hacer madera extremadamente resistente y de alta calidad, y papel de alta calidad, así como mangos de espadas que aumentan los ataques mejorados de chakra. Este árbol es solo una de varias plantas únicas que solo crecen en la Tierra del Plasma y dan un impulso significativo a su economía.

…

 **Noryokugan**

 _ **"La gente teme lo que no entiende y odia lo que no puede conquistar.**_

 _Andrew Smith_

 _ **"Nuestro miedo más profundo no es que seamos inadecuados. Nuestro miedo más profundo es que somos poderosos sin medida"**_

 _Marianne Williamson_

El Noryokugan (能力 丸, Literalmente significando Capacidad ) es la habilidad divina de Izanagi. Como una línea de sangre no basada en Chakra, se originó antes de que el universo existiera al igual que lo que es la Energía Cósmica . Se dijo una vez que los usuarios del Noryokugan son casi omnipotentes, y que podían lograr cualquier cosa utilizando el inmenso poder que ofrecía, a través del poder ilimitado que proviene del universo y de toda la existencia y la no existencia en si misma.

Es posiblemente la línea de sangre más potente y versátil que existe, ya que me concedió los medios para lograr cualquier cosa, y que no conoce ningún igual, incluso puede imponerse con facilidad sobre Dojutsus como el Rinnegan y Tenseigan. El Noryokugan permite al usuario ver en una variedad de maneras: Permite al usuario ver y obtener los recuerdos de todo lo que ve al instante, hasta una profundidad de tres (memorias dentro memorias dentro de los recuerdos de una persona). Esta capacidad se conoce como **Psicometría** o **Ojo Psicométrico** , ya que a través de el, el usuario puede obtener todo el conocimiento de una entidad que alguna vez ha experimentado u obtenido, al ser detectados. También otorga vista con penetración al usuario que permite ver el cuerpo en capas; también permite ver la red neuronal, el sistema nervioso, la Red de Chakra, los Tenketsus, el espectro del Chakra, el espectro de energía en todo, lo cual permite ver incluso la energía natural, ver las frecuencias de energía y la sinapsis, la visualización de las neuronas que viajan a través de él como información. Junto a la capacidad para ver en diferentes formas, que permite al usuario ver en la escala atómica, ser capaz de ver incluso quarks en alta definición. También otorga visión macroscópica y telescópica a una gama básica de 120 km (74.5645 millas). Además de dejar ver con claridad asombrosa.

La posesión del Noryokugan también permite el acceso a la **Técnica de Cuatro Ramas** , una técnica que otorga al usuario una gran cantidad de habilidades increíblemente potentes.

》La Ruta de Acceso Físico (身体道, Shintaido) o la Rama Física (身体枝, Shintaieda) permite al usuario manipular las leyes físicas y los límites que rigen el universo en todas sus formas, desde la gravedad, hasta incluso a la causalidad y probabilidad.

》La Rama de la Naturaleza (素道, Sodo), también conocida como el Poder Elemental (素枝, Soeda) otorga al usuario la capacidad de utilizar los cinco elementos básicos sin necesidad de Chakra y de de esa manera no gasta energía, así como combinarlos para formar mayores transformaciones de la naturaleza, sin importar su complejidad.

》La Rama de la Iluminación (啓く道, Hirakudō), también conocido como la Subdivisión de la Iluminación (啓く枝, Hirakueda) que permite al usuario generar seres astrales que son capaces de interactuar con lo corpóreo y no corpóreo, generar cadenas de sellado de energía superiores a las de los Uzumaki, formar una prisión con ellas e incluso sellar entidades el acceso a cualquier forma de energía. También permite al usuario ver y sentir las almas de las personas. Además de que te permite hacer una especie de "Proyección Astral" de ti mismo.

》La Ruta de Dimensiones (次元道, Jigendō), también conocida como la Rama de Dimensiones (次元枝, Jigeneda), permite manipular la tela que fluye del espacio-tiempo, así como sus dos componentes como conceptos separados; el flujo del tiempo y el tejido del espacio. También le concede al usuario la capacidad de transición a las dimensiones espaciales de su cuerpo y crear barreras dimensionales a voluntad, así como el Tendo del Rinnegan da control de la gravedad, e incluso puede sellar a las dimensiones espaciales de un objeto. Esta ruta también otorga al usuario la capacidad de ver todos los objetivos dentro de su campo de visión a la vez, independientemente de su ubicación en el espacio. Es el segundo más dificil de dominar

》La Ruta Trascendente (超越道, Chouetsudō), también conocida como el Poder Trascendente (超越枝, Chouetsueda) es el "árbol" de la Técnica de Cuatro Ramas, de la cual todas sus habilidades se derivan de esta. Se necesita que el usuario valla más allá de los límites de la experiencia humana física. Se dice que existe fuera de la existencia misma que permite al usuario trascender el reino de la existencia, volviéndose inmortal en todo sentido. Permite al usuario alterar la funcionalidad de otras entidades y energías. Mediante la combinación de la **energía cósmica** con la energía presente en el usuario, que pueden crear una entidad capaz de proteger de cualquier daño. Mediante el uso de esta energía de otra manera, pueden crear criaturas que pueden luchar junto a el. Debido a su poder ilimitado, es capaz de incluso mejorar el usuario en caso de ser dañado de cualquier forma. Quizás su mayor rasgo es su capacidad para lograr cualquier cosa, incluso controlar la materia, el tiempo, espacio, etc.

 **Energía Cósmica**

Se trata, esencialmente, de la energía que dio a luz a las otras energías frecuentes a través de los diversos planos existenciales y el Omniverso que dieron origen a las leyes que los gobiernan, además de que es la forma capaz de manipularlos en una escala masiva. Permite la manipulación de cualquiera y todas las fuerzas, incluso en el nivel conceptual.

Al igual que la energía natural, existe en una cantidad ilimitada, aunque nadie fuera de los Dioses es capaz de usar todo su poder y ser capaz de utilizarlo debido a su naturaleza. A pesar de esto, no lo confundas con el Chakra, el Chakra es el resultado de que una persona mezcle la energía física y la energía espiritual y que al combinarse se utilizan al unísono. Aunque el Chakra puede ser meta fisico y adoptar la forma de los 5 elementos, la energía cósmica se utiliza para manipular la materia y la energía para formar lo que el Chakra es simplemente una replica.

Además es capaz de interrumpir y anular todas las demás energías, así como cualquier cosa que intente contenerlo, y como resultado, no se puede almacenar a menos que sea decisión del propio usuario. Los usuarios de esta energía no pueden ser separados de la fuente y cualquier persona que intente hacerlo, les resultará imposible, al mismo tiempo encontrar la energía es imposible para un sensor. Por extensión, se puede utilizar esta energía para pasar desapercibido por cualquier y todo lo que rodea al usuario. Porque es la forma más elevada de energía, siempre y constantemente prevalece sobre los demás. Debido a su inmenso poder, no puede ser sellado por cualquier juntas hechas por alguien, ni siquiera un Uzumaki podría sellarla. A pesar de que se puede utilizar para mejorar otras energías, puede interrumpirla y anularla también si no se mezcla adecuadamente. Debido a esta naturaleza disruptiva, los usuarios de esta energía son efectivamente inmunes a Genjutsu, ya que interrumpirá el Chakra del objetivo, ya que entra en su cuerpo constantemente. Solo que en tu caso solo aumentaría tu poder y el control sobre los elementos ya que no tienes red de Chakra.

Además, la Energía cósmica concede al usuario una forma única de percepción extrasensorial. Permite al usuario para detectar la presencia de otros por la energía cósmica que ocupan dentro del entorno, único a cualquier y todo lugar, a este entorno se le conoce como **masa cósmica**. Si un ser está sellado dentro de otro ser, la cantidad de masa cósmica tomada podrá mostrarlo. Objetos o seres inmateriales y objetos imperceptibles son propensos a este tipo único de detección, así, como la cantidad que ocupan está invertida, dejando tras de si residuos detectables. En esencia, esto permite a cualquier usuario especializado de la energía cósmica detectar cualquier persona o cosa, ser capaz de decir las entidades incluso unidos y sellados interdimensionalmente aparte. Los Dioses y usuarios del Noryokugan pueden aprender sobre el control de esta forma única de energía y podría utilizarlo para lograr cualquier cosa que desee. Sin embargo, todos los dioses actuales, incluidos mis hijos, usan una rama diferente de esta energía y que es una forma inferior de la energía cósmica conocida como "Energía Celestial", que es menos potente y posee menos versatilidad pero, no obstante, sigue siendo mucho más potente que el Chakra.

 **Shisōshujō**

 _ **"La guerra tiende a inspirar innovación, aunque solo sea para diseñar máquinas de matar más efectivas"**_

Los Shisōshujō (思想 Pensamientos de seres conscientes ), también conocidos como Shujōheikishū (衆生 兵器 Colección de armas inteligentes), son un conjunto de poderosas y vivientes armas creadas por Okami y se componen de Chakra y Energía Cósmica . Consistiendo en diecisiete armas únicas , se dice que son tan poderosas que superan las herramientas atesoradas del sabio de los seis caminos en funcionalidad y cualquier bestia de cola en ferocidad y poder.

Siendo que estas armas únicas fueron creadas con la intención de fundar un poderoso grupo de espadachines ninja, similar a los actuales 7 espadachines de la neblina , esa idea fue en vano ya que la aldea para la que estaban destinados fue destruida antes de que el grupo pudiera ser formado. Se dice que el herrero responsable de la creación de las armas es un maestro de todos ellos, capaz de comunicarse sin esfuerzo con las armas con sincronización y simbiosis perfectas para sacar todo su potencial. Se dice que cada una de estas armas tiene niveles de Chakra que literalmente rivalizan con el infame 10 Colas, ya que cada una de ellas fue elaborada a partir de Frutas del Dios Árbol de Atoreon, así como energía cósmica. Todos ellos han demostrado la capacidad de mejorarse con Senjutsu si el usuario puede utilizarlo, aunque todas las armas han demostrado una capacidad innata de mezclar energía natural con Chakra para producir dicho Chakra natural.

Armas:

Kyōitekikasei (驚異的火災, Fenomenal Conflagración ): Kyōitekikasei es una espada suave con la capacidad de utilizar los elementos Enton y Futton (Vapor). Está inculcado con una gran afinidad por el lanzamiento de Yin y es la espada hermana de Mizōarashi . Cuando se combina con su hermana, la incesante catástrofe y el caos lloverán desde los cielos. También se llama la "Espada de Conflagración" (火災 刀, Kaseitō )

Mizōarashi (未曾 有 嵐, Tempestad sin precedente ): Mizōarashi es una espada áspera con la capacidad de utilizar los elementos Ranton y Jiton . Está inculcado con una gran afinidad por el Elemento Yang y es la espada hermana de Kyōitekikasei . Cuando se combina con su hermana, la incesante catástrofe y el caos lloverán desde los cinco reinos del cardenal. También se llama "la Espada de la Tempesta" (刀, Arashitō ).

Kaseisekijun (苛性 石筍, Estalagmita cáustica) espada de hielo

Kaseitō (苛性 刀 Espada Acústica) espada de sonido

Gōseihenshin (合成変 身, Metamorfosis sintética) arma que se puede convertir en cualquier arma imaginable y se puede usar para crear especies únicas de insectos sintéticos. También puede crear y convertir seres en formas de vida sintéticas y digitalizadas.

Jōhōishuishoku (乗法 異種 移植, Xenotrasplante Multiplicativo) permite "cortar" el cuerpo de una persona y trasplantar sus órganos sin daños (véase, como la Ope-Ope no mi)

Josankakuseiiden (除 算 隔世 伝 伝, Avance del Sindicato) permite romper las leyes de la física e ir más rápido que la luz mientras se usa.

Kongōhaneoba (金剛羽 根 大羽, pluma de adamantina) más dura que el diamante, con apariencia de plumas, permite controlar la gravedad para volar y lanzar las "plumas" como agujas para lanzar (combinada con Gōseihenshin permite hacer que el usuario o alguien más desarrolle alas)

Zenmirukazannōdō (全 見 る 能動る, volcanismo que todo lo ve ): Fácilmente la más atractiva de todas las hojas con sus cuatro ojos nacarados, aparece como un cruce entre el magma enfriado y una cuchilla muy grande. Al igual que las otras armas, es sensible y esta viva, posee una visión de 360 grados junto con el control sobre el magma. También se llama la "Espada Volcánica" (火山 刀, Kazantō ).Hinikureibyō (秘 肉 霊 C, Mausoleo Cryptic Flesh )

Reibyōtō ((霊 廟 刀, "Espada del mausoleo") permite ver los recuerdos de todo lo que corta

Chōchishishūsoku (超 致死 収束, Convergencia hiperletal) parecida a una hoz, tiene una habilidad especial muy peligrosa llamada Korosu que permita matar de un golpe, sin embargo, se tiene que estar en un estado moribundo.

.

Kahōwakesshō (過 飽和結晶, cristalización sobresaturada ) Permite controlar y crear gemas preciosas

Denkaikokuyōseki (黒 曜 石 電解, Obsidiana electrolítica )

Fukutsuindō (不屈 引導, Réquiem inflexible) funciona como una harpa que toca música que engaña y confunde el cerebro.

Kamisorihōchō (剃刀 包 cuchilla rasgadora) parecida a Samehada, no corta, sino que desgarra, a pesar de ser llamada una cuchilla, es tan grande como una montaña.

Tengokubitoku (天国 美 Heaven, Virtud del Cielo ) permite acceso a la energía divina también llamada energía celestial. También se llama la "espada de la virtud" (美 徳 刀, Bitokutō ).

Jigokuakutoku (地獄 悪 徳, Vicio del infierno ) permite el acceso a la energía demoniaca, también llamada Youki. También se llama "Vice Espada" (悪 徳 Akutokutō ).

 _ **Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin**_

Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin (en Kanji 回 峰 行 核心 核心, que significa "Rodear el mantra de la montaña en el centro del alma de uno") Se considera una herramienta sagrada utilizada por Naruto y es una que hace una declaración notablemente clara y coherente que permite a Okami luchar a la par con el shinobi más experto en Chakra. Es la reliquia sagrada de Tsukuyomi que contiene todo su conocimiento sobre el Chakra, una construcción divina de rango EX. Es una herramienta que es infinitamente sutil y está unida a las formas físicas y metafísicas del Chakra. Es quizás una de las herramientas más desconcertantes de Okami hasta la fecha.

El Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin adquiere la apariencia de una esfera del tamaño del pecho con varias gemas que ejemplifican la rueda sagrada de la eternidad. La transmigración de las almas. La rueda o más bien el núcleo tiene la forma de una rueda con ocho joyas que abarcan el perímetro exterior. Las joyas esféricas representan el espectro de chakra. Este espectro se deriva del concepto mismo de ninshu y mantiene la penúltima perspectiva de la divinidad elemental. También representa todas las posibles características de los chakras que podrían llegar a existir. El núcleo está hecho normalmente de una sustancia metálica oscura que parece ser de naturaleza alienígena (savia de Shinju). Al igual que con el centro del núcleo en sí existe una joya blanca. Esta joya central le permite a Okami entender potencialmente el propósito del chakra en sí mismo mucho más allá de su uso previsto. Como se puede ver, para Tsukuyomi, el propósito metafísico del chakra era más que solo una experiencia humana, era una forma de energía que podía alcanzar a los dioses.

Sep, le permite a Naruto absorber chakra a través de medios tales como sus armamentos mecánicos o incluso a través del contacto físico. Una vez que se establece la conexión física, al oponente le resultará muy difícil romper esta retención ya que Naruto y el oponente están unidos hasta que el chakra del oponente es sifonado y sus naturalezas elementales son recolectadas y almacenadas dentro de la herramienta. En resumen, Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin interrumpe la interacción de esos elementos naturales como si Naruto existiera fuera de su definición. Aunque poderoso, un repentino estallido de chakra puede interrumpir momentáneamente el umbral del dispositivo permitiendo que un ataque eventualmente hiera a su usuario.

También esta que el Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin produce un campo de fuerza que lo protege de ser eliminado a través de métodos físicos o espirituales. Esto también protege inherentemente a Okami de ataques menores de taijutsu, como reducir la fuerza detrás de un simple golpe o armas como kunai, shuriken y piedras a menos que sean lanzadas a gran velocidad. Los ataques reforzados por chakra pueden romper esta barrera, sin embargo, aún le dará a Naruto tiempo suficiente para evadir el asalto previsto. Como se mencionó anteriormente, el chakra absorbido se almacena dentro del Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin para que Okami eventualmente lo use e incluso puede darle sus propias reservas de Chakra. Cada elemento absorbido por Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin queda disponible para que Okami lo use siempre que quiera (y a luchado con shinobis de distintos elementos y sub elementos)

 **Neurouptomine**

 **Neurouptomine** es un medicamento especializado creado por Naomi Senju y Okami Naruto. Este medicamento viene en forma de tabletas azules pequeñas y contiene aproximadamente 170 mg por píldora. Actúa como un poderoso estimulante que aumenta temporalmente la velocidad y la eficiencia del sistema nervioso del usuario y la función cerebral a alturas tremendas. Una vez tomados los efectos de la medicación son casi instantáneos, el usuario comenzará a notar que se sienten mucho más claros y que su sentido del gusto, tacto, vista, olfato y audición se han mejorado enormemente logrando proporciones sobrehumanas. Mientras que bajo los efectos de este medicamento, el cerebro del usuario funciona al 100% de su capacidad.

Las capacidades físicas del usuario también se aumentan permitiendo al usuario tener mayor fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y destreza. Los neurotransmisores en el cerebro también se aumentan y se modifican para otorgar al usuario un nivel mucho más alto de actividad cerebral. Serán capaces de procesar grandes cantidades de información sobre su entorno y otras personas, tales debilidades o hábitos, todo a un ritmo acelerado. El usuario será capaz de esquivar o evadir sin problemas los movimientos y técnicas de su oponente e incluso llegar a la idea de que normalmente no se le ocurriría. También hay una pequeña cantidad de componentes dentro de las píldoras que actúan como una decepción y suprime la capacidad del usuario de sentir dolor físico, lo que le permite seguir luchando incluso con lesiones graves.

Si bien el medicamento en sí no causa una adicción real, los usuarios continuarán deseando más debido a todas las oportunidades que se presentan mientras están bajo los efectos de las píldoras. Después de tomar solo 3 dosis, el usuario comenzará a sufrir los efectos adversos si no continúa tomando el medicamento. Esto se debe a que, normalmente, el cerebro y el sistema nervioso pueden operar a la velocidad que el medicamento les permite, y es por eso que cuando el usuario deja de tomarlos se dará cuenta de que están mucho más cansados y no pueden concentrarse y sus cerebros operan mucho más lento. Si resulta que el usuario no ha tomado más después de tres dosis en 3 días, su vida corre potencialmente el riesgo de que cese su sistema nervioso y funciones cerebrales, matándolas.

 **Uyuu y Umu**

Umu: Su habilidad enfoca la creación pura y simple de cualquier cosa, haciéndola tomar forma en un instante para hacer la voluntad de su usuario, pero para hacerlo, el usuario solo necesita usar su imaginación. Al imaginar el objeto deseado, su creación toma cuándo y dónde desea su dueño. Al igual que Uyuu, que se centra en la destrucción, Umu se centra en la creación. Si el usuario quería hacer una entrada a un edificio, simplemente apuñala la pared mientras visualiza la entrada, lo cual no solo crea la entrada, sino que la hace como si siempre estuviera allí al modificar la pared adyacente. Esto le permite extender incluso la creación o modificación de conceptos.

Sus usos están limitados únicamente por la propia imaginación del usuario y pueden usarse con fines ofensivos, defensivos y suplementarios.

Uyuu: Su habilidad enfoca la aniquilación pura y simple de cualquier objetivo, por lo que es instantáneamente inexistente por completo, pero para hacerlo, el usuario solo necesita hacer contacto con el objetivo. Al tocar el objetivo deseado, sus efectos se producen instantáneamente, haciendo que lo que sea tocado deje de existir, si el usuario lo quiere **.**

También se puede usar en formas no letales, que se extienden incluso a conceptos, y aunque solo es capaz de destruir, nunca puede crear nada directamente. Ejemplo: Si el usuario quiere destruir la entrada de una cueva, simplemente toca la pared de la cueva con la intención en mente. Esto no solo destruirá la entrada, sino que la reemplazará completamente con las paredes de las cuevas, por lo que es como si la entrada nunca existiera **.**

 **Kuroki no Tsurugi**

 **Kuroki no Tsurugi (** **黒** **酒** **の** **Literalmente, "Espada del Sake Negro"**

Kuroki no Tsurugi es una hoja bastante interesante en términos de diseño estético. Aparentemente se forjó a partir de una combinación de tamahagane (un metal de japon) y sangre de una especie no identificada, aunque Okami dice que fue un alienigena que sabia Senjutsu.

El color de la katana es un gris profundo en el centro de la hoja. En la pertura, la cuchilla pasa a un color rojo oscuro, claramente teñido con el color de la sangre. Cerca de la base de la cuchilla es más delgada que el resto, este elemento de diseño tiene un propósito sin nombre. El protector de la cruz es una lavanda vibrante, de forma circular y sin un patrón distintivo incrustado en ella. Del mismo modo, la empuñadura tiene un color similar, aunque con un acabado rojo que es ligeramente más voluminoso que el resto de la empuñadura, lo que limita el lugar donde Naruto puede agarrarlo con eficacia.

La principal característica de Kuroki no Tsurugi radica en su capacidad para conducir el flujo de Youki desde el cuerpo de Naruto. Esta es una habilidad activa donde Okami extiende el flujo de su Youki a través de la empuñadura y protege la hoja. Esto le permite reforzar la cuchilla con un atributo elemental o simplemente mayor durabilidad y potencial de corte. Incrementando enormemente el potencial combativo de la hoja y permitiéndole así enfocar su poder casi imparable para cortar prácticamente todo.

La intoxicación de Kuroki no Tsurugi le permite a Okami atravesar a un oponente a pesar de sus graves heridas.

El segundo, y el efecto pasivo de Kuroki no Tsurugi, es su habilidad oculta como Espada Maldita (妖刀, Yōtō ). Debido a que la sangre de Okami mancha la totalidad de la cuchilla, tiene la capacidad de inyectar su veneno de Youki a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra de su enemigo.

Esto simplemente mata al oponente, debido al Youki mortal del semidemonio.

 **Hyōgakisei no Gongen**

 _" Una espada forjada a partir de los aspectos congelados de mi espíritu guerrero. Aquellos que se paran ante mi espada etérea experimentarán las manos árticas de la muerte desvanecerse sobre ti. Esta espada es la encarnación del Hielo mismo y no será mancillada por la sangre de aquellos a quienes considera indignos de una muerte honorable." Okami hablando de la espada_

La encarnación del alma glacial (氷河期 精 の, Hyōgakisei no Gongen ) es el arma principal de elección para el Espadachín divino del Infierno congelado (ō 地獄 の , Tōketsu Jigoku no Kami no Kenshi), Okami Naruto. Es una espada etérea que es la encarnación metafísica del hielo. Como una espada que existe más allá de la representación física del concepto de frío, la espada ha pasado a través de innumerables portadores dentro del clan Senryo (antecesores de los Yuki). La voluntad indomable de todo el clan y el dominio del Hyōton ha equilibrado la fuerza primordial dentro de la espada con la suya propia. A lo largo de los siglos, esta espada ha derramado la sangre en un lago congelado y ha plagado numerosos campos de batalla con las esculturas de hielo congelado de los enemigos derrotados. Es una espada que fue creada antes de la existencia de los humanos y algunos podrían decir que esta espada tiene un origen sobrenatural. La denominación, Shogun del frio lago (結 氷河 , Hyōketsu Hyōga no Shōgun), le fue otorgado por su propia nación como un testamento de su destreza empuñando esta espada sobrenatural. Alberga los espíritus de todos los que han experimentado el frío absoluto de la espada que congelaría al Yomi y la voluntad de cada miembro de Senryo que le da a la hoja una forma avanzada de sensibilidad.

Como una espada etérea, el Hyōgakisei no Gongen es capaz de manifestarse como una construcción física o metafísica. Es la encarnación del Ártico y el progenitor de todo lo que es frío. Con su mera presencia en el mundo físico, causa la congelación atmosférica (気 凝結, Kigyouketsu) Esta congelación atmosférica es creada por la temperatura absolutamente gélida de la cuchilla, que es tan fría que congela los gases dentro de la atmósfera, incluido el oxígeno. Cualquier oponente que se encuentre cerca de Naruto, no solo comenzará a congelarse sino que también se sofocará debido a la falta de oxígeno. Incluso los oponentes que están más lejos todavía están sujetos a alucinaciones por el adelgazamiento del aire. El verdadero efecto es indiscriminado y el frío aire desoxigenado se puede sentir a una distancia de hasta tres kilómetros, lo que puede ser difícil de usar entre aliados y otros no combatientes. En cierto sentido, Okami puede ganar batallas simplemente permitiendo que su oponente se sofoque debido a la falta de oxígeno o provoque un paro cardíaco. La cuchilla también funciona como defensa preeminente debido al hecho de que los usuarios de Katon, Suiton (que no sea Okami), Raiton y Futin no pueden manifestar su Ninjutsu o alguna tecnica elemental de manera competente debido a que cada uno de ellos requiere un medio a través del aire o el oxígeno mismo que está congelado. Junto con el inconfundible sentido de autoridad dentro de la espada, Okami puede usarla para canalizar una Técnica de Repulsión que puede hacer que los objetos se rompan debido a sus múltiples variables.

La hoja también contiene la esencia de aquellos que murieron bajo las condiciones extremas que crea el Hyōgakisei no Gongen. Su esencia se comparte mutuamente con Okami y su espada. Su esencia proporciona a Naruto una inmunidad natural contra los efectos de su propia espada, como la reducción de oxígeno y le permite luchar como si estuviera en condiciones normales. La razón por la cual la hoja fue capaz de dejar incontables campos de batalla inmersos en hielo denso se debe a su habilidad secundaria conocida como Muerte instantánea por congelación absoluta (即 死 - 絶 対 Sokushi-Zettaireido)

Como se dijo antes, la espada es la encarnación del frío y es la voluntad la fuerza primordial y, como tal, la espada es capaz de alcanzar temperaturas que no pueden alcanzarse naturalmente. La hoja de la espada puede alcanzar el cero absoluto. Comprender esta temperatura extrema es enfrentar cierta derrota. Aquellos atravesados por la cuchilla se rompen inmediatamente debido al hecho de que el objeto golpeado perderá su movimiento atómico a través de la absorción termodinámica. El objeto congelado pierde todas las resistencias eléctricas que también destruyen su cohesión atómica. Sin el vínculo de la fuerza débil, el objeto se romperá en un nivel atómico bajo el peso de su propia masa, redefiniendo una muerte por golpe. Sin embargo, el uso de esta habilidad requiere una gran cantidad de energía física junto con la intención de matar que se canaliza en la hoja para reproducir este efecto.

 **Shinkyō (Espejo Divino)**

De acuerdo con la tradición antigua, el espejo divino(神 鏡, Shinkyō ) es un artefacto antiguo que tiene el poder de sellar demonios basado en la creencia y el folclore chinos que reflejan a los espíritus malignos reflejando su horrible apariencia hacia ellos. A Amaterasu se le dio el Espejo Divino durante su tutela bajo el sabio de los seis reinos y desde entonces lo ha utilizado para capturar las almas de múltiples demonios a lo largo de su vida. Amaterasu afirma que el espejo divino es verdaderamente omnipotente en sí mismo cuando se combina con su estado único.

El espejo en sí está hecho de un mineral de hierro único que no se encuentra en la superficie de la Tierra, por lo que se presume que este espejo puede haber tenido un origen extraterrestre. El espejo divino toma la forma física de un espejo circular con un dragón oriental consumiendo su cola o apretando su cola que bordea el espejo. El dragón está tallado con detalles tan finos que cada escala está claramente definida como un segmento individual e incluso el cabello del dragón es una muestra espectacular de artesanía. El dragón lleva un solo cuerno sobre su corona y los bigotes de polaridad a lo largo de su hocico. Desde aquí, el espejo divino muestra el zodíaco chino que son fácilmente discernibles debido a la intensidad y el detalle de la obra con el símbolo de la dualidad (yin-yang) en el centro.

El espejo divino funciona como una herramienta de sellado que supera con las armas atesoradas del sabio de los seis camino. Con eso en mente, el uso del espejo divino requiere una inmensa cantidad de energía para ejercerlo. Como se dijo anteriormente, el espejo tiene el poder de sellar demonios basados en el folclore chino. Para usar este espejo, Amaterasu simplemente tiene que atacar a un oponente con su energía cósmica o más bien cualquiera de sus técnicas basadas en energía. Desde aquí, el enemigo está maldito por vivir una vida con la maldición de Amaterasu que permea a través de ellos. Entonces, para sellar al oponente, Amaterasu simplemente tiene que hacer que miren su reflejo o incluso que reflejen su energía si el enemigo está ciego o si se usa una técnica contra ellos.

El reflejo del placer inusitado. Una creación de divinidad pura.

Una vez que se realiza la reflexión inicial, el oponente perderá el control de sus funciones corporales, mentales y espirituales e incluso será incapaz de moldear cualquier formas de energía, ninguna forma de energía tendrán ningún efecto sobre ellos desde fuera del espejo. Ni afectara el portador. Se sellarán en el espejo que también alberga una dimensión de bolsillo en donde las técnicas no tienen efectos, por lo tanto, no hay métodos conocidos para escapar a menos que sea por fuerzas externas. Los oponentes están atrapados en esta dimensión astral de forma indefinida y afortunada o, por desgracia, desafortunadamente no envejecen. Las víctimas de esta técnica mantienen su forma física, aunque no les hace ningún bien. El tiempo y el espacio no existen en el reino astral del espejo divino; el cuerpo natural podría experimentar efectos perjudiciales debido a no experimentarlo o intentar utilizarlo. Escaparse del espejo es virtualmente imposible ya que las víctimas no pueden moldear ninguna forma de energía en esta dimensión astral.

Aunque como una herramienta de miedo, el espejo divino es bastante poderoso y tiene sus inconvenientes. Inicialmente, el espejo no cuenta con un verdadero físico ya que se basa en el plano astral, aunque si de alguna manera el espejo está agrietado, entonces cada entidad que está sellada dentro del espejo se liberará en el estado actual sin importar cuánto tiempo han quedado atrapados allí. La cantidad de energía existencial necesaria para manejarlo es absolutamente alucinante, ya que incluso Susano'o tiene dificultades para manejarlo por más de 15 a 20 minutos. Naruto Okami, sin embargo, es capaz de sostener el espejo divino durante hasta cuatro horas debido a su mezcla de energía cósmica, divina y demoniaca que le permite obtener resultados más beneficiosos, sin embargo, a menudo opta por.


End file.
